smallville_top_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smallville
A fanon universe that takes place after the end of the TV series. Synopsis Conner Kent *Conner's adventures just before Clark became Superman, involving Krypto's escape from the Phantom Zone and Conner becoming Superboy. *Bizarro returns. stealing Conner's DNA. Meanwhile, Lana begins suffering from Kryptonite poisoning until Conner convinces Bizarro to save her. Also, a prototype of LX-15 arrives looking for Lana before the return of Slade and Conner joining a new team. *Victoria confuses Conner and Alex for her thought dead children. Roy ends up affected by an invention of Tess' before the team is held hostage by a mad man in his malevolent school. *Conner begins setting his affairs in order and prepares to become a solo hero just before the arrival of the Thanagarian villain, Hro Talek, looking for Carter and Shayera. Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax *The story takes place immediately after Finale with Tess' neural toxin failing to remove Lex's memories. Tess is revived by Alex and Conner using flesh from their arms to repair her damaged body, as in Lazarus. The Legion arrives to explain the slightly altered future after Pax is stopped. Metropolis *Lex begins developing a super city called Omega City, and the League investigates it along with the returned Dark Knight, Batman. *Following Clark's death during the mess with Omega City, the League does their best to help safeguard the world in his place, with Lex gaining a sinister idea. *Zod escapes the Phantom Zone and plans his ultimate revenge on Clark with Ra's al Ghul, Slade Wilson, and Sinestro. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent (recurring in Conner Kent) *Conner Jonathan Kent (recurring in Conner Kent and Metropolis Season 1-3) *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Brainiac (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Davis Bloome *Zod (recurring in Metropolis Season 1-2) *Faora (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne (minor role in Smallville: Unfinished Business) *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Joker *Harley Quinn (recurring in Metropolis Season 1-3) *Ra's al Ghul (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Talia al Ghul (minor role in Conner Kent, recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Oliver Queen *Roy Queen (recurring in Conner Kent and Metropolis Season 1-2) *Lana Queen (recurring in Conner Kent and Metropolis Season 1-3) *Joseph Gardner (minor role in Conner Kent) *Kendra Saunders (minor role in Conner Kent) Supporting Characters *Krypto (31/????) *Martha Kent (26/????) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (25/????) *Jor-El (18/????) *Lana Lang (15/????) *Zoe (14/????) *Clayton (14/????) *Bart Allen (14/????) *Alfred Pennyworth (11/????) *Jimmy Olsen (10/????) *John Jones (10/????) *Vic Sage (10/????) *Shelby (9/????) *Emily Lang (9/????) *Victor Stone (9/????) *Cat Grant (8/????) *Selina Kyle (8/????) *Diana of Themyscira (8/????) *Jonathan Kent (7/????) *Sam Lane (7/????) *Kal-El (6/????) *Karen Starr (6/????) *Lara-El (6/????) *Henry Olsen (6/????) *Perry White (6/????) *Jonathan Crane (6/????) *Dinah Lance (6/????) *Winslow Schott (5/????) *Bizarro (5/????) *Alura In-Ze (5/????) *Lucy Lane (5/????) *Helena Kyle (5/????) *Edward Nigma (5/????) *Arthur Curry (5/????) *Mia Dearden (5/????) *Zatanna Zatara (5/????) *Helen Bryce (4/????) *Hank Henshaw (4/????) *Pete Ross (4/????) *James Gordon (4/????) *Jade Nguyen (4/????) *Zan (4/????) *Janya (4/????) *Eric Summers (4/????) *Doomsday (3/????) *Zor-El (3/????) *Bane (3/????) *Hal Jordan (3/????) *Helena Bertinelli (3/????) *Slade Wilson (3/????) *Lawrence Crock (3/????) *Jules Sage (3/????) *Dr. Fate (3/????) *Victoria Hardwick (2/????) *Darkseid (2/?????) *Jax-Ur (2/????) *Ella Lane (2/????) *Victor Fries (2/????) *Nora Fries (2/????) *Thomas Wayne (2/????) *Rachel Dawes (2/????) *Lucius Fox (2/????) *Artemis Crock (2/????) *Hro Talek (2/????) *Paran Dul (2/????) *Hipolyta of Themyscira (2/????) *Artemis of Themyscira (2/????) *Michael Jon Carter (2/????) *Jaime Reyes (2/????) *Courtney Whitmore (2/????) *Wade Eiling (2/????) *Mad Mod (2/????) *Principal Reynolds (2/????) *Rokk Krin (2/????) *Garth Ranzz (2/????) *Imra Ardeen (2/????) *Brainiac 5 (2/????) *Brainiac 5.1 (2/????) *Salu Digby (2/????) *Ayla Ranzz (2/????) *John Henry Irons (1/????) *Drax-Zod (1/????) *Angela Chan (1/????) *Harvey Dent (1/????) *Grant Walker (1/????) *Pamela Isley (1/????) *Basil Karlo (1/????) *Martha Wayne (1/????) *Vicki Vale (1/????) *Angel Rojas (1/????) *Harvey Bullock (1/????) *Ellen Yin (1/????) *Ethan Bennett (1/????) *Quincy Sharp (1/????) *Mera (1/????) *Thaal Sinestro (1/????) *Werner Vertigo (1/????) *Solomon Grundy (1/????) *Carter Hall (1/????) *Shayera Hall (1/????) *Alexa of Themyscira (1/????) *Hector Stevens (1/????) *Angela Roth (1/????) *Emily Dinsmore (1/????) *Tinya Wazzo (1/????) *Clark Joseph Kent (1/????) *Pax (1/????) *Clark Luthor (1/????) *Kara Luthor (1/????) *Lex Luthor (Earth-2) (1/????) *Tess Luthor (1/????) *Winslow Schott (Earth-2) (1/????) *Jor-El (Earth-2) (1/????) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (1/????) *Thomas Wayne Jr. (1/????) *Jester (1/????) *Bart Allen (Earth-2) (1/????) *Johnny Quick (1/????) *Carol Ferris (1/????) *Archer (1/????) *Orin (1/????) *Mary Batson (1/????) Minor Characters *Lillian Luthor *Virgil Swann *Ted Grant *Eric Marsh *LX-16 *LX-17 *Dr. Polaris *Ubu *Tyler McKnight *Duncan Allenmyer *Lucas Luthor *Luke Hamil *Desire Atkins *Acid Tongue *Klarion *Isis *Amalthea *John Kent *Mary Kent *Moira *Grey *William Clark *Paul Timm *Drake Thompson *Dennis Bugie *Becky Bugie *Max Shrek *Kyle Tippet *Jason Woodrue *Roland Dagget *Ted Deebs Links *''To be added.'' *http://smallville-legendary-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville Category:Smallville